


Movie Night at the Winchesters

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Movie Night, Team Free Will, super cute fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Just a bunch of cute nerds settling in for a nice night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is human, Charlie is alive, takes place in the bunker but I didn't put any details in about it.

“Cas!” Dean called from the kitchen, “Do you want white cheese or spicy cheese?”

“Uhm, white? No, spicy. No, white!” Cas yelled back.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, “Come on!”

Cas hesitated, “Just surprise me!”

“Spicy,” Dean said to himself and wiggled his eyebrows.

When he got back to the living room, his smile faded. Both Sam and Charlie were there; Sam on his chair, legs thrown over the side, beer in hand, Charlie was playing with Cas’ hair, laughing at his faces as she tugged lightly.

“What the…?” Dean held his bowl of popcorn and spicy cheese shaker out in stunned silence, “What are all _you_ doin’ here?”

Sam looked up, mouth hanging open with chips falling out, “Dude, movie night?”

Charlie turned to face him, “Dude! We talked about this! LoTR marathon! Come on!”

Cas helplessly looked at Dean, tufts of his hair in between Charlie’s fingers. His puppy dogs were working extra hard, though.

“I _did_ want to see the series…” Cas trailed off, sad look in his eyes.

“Ugh. Alright, fine. But tomorrow, no nerd shit, and you two,” he pointed at Sam and Charlie, “find someplace to be!”

Sam threw his hands up, palms out. Charlie looked away with a sudden interest in the ceiling.

Dean wedged himself between Cas and the arm of the couch and squished Cas against Charlie in the process; she threw her legs over him, fuzzy pink and white slipper socks angling at Dean. He glared a little in their direction, but truth be told, he loved these moments. All of them together, eating, happy to be alive, binging trash tv shows and pirated movies. His face softened and the side of his mouth quirked up a bit. He tugged at the sock on her big toe so it slipped off a little and then quickly hid behind Cas.

“Hey-aay!” Charlie kicked at him and the sock floppily hung on to her toes.

Dean laughed as he used Cas as a shield. She reached over Cas’ back to flick him and got him right in the ear.

“Ay! No flicking!” she flicked again, “No! No flicking! That hurts like a bitch!” he cowered further behind Cas.

“Oh-ho-ho, big I’ve-been-to-hell-and-back is afraid of some flicking?” Charlie was scrambling to get through Cas.

“Alright! Nobody flicks or pulls off socks! Not while I’m in the middle,” Cas spread his arms out and pushed them both by their faces separating them.

They instantly turned on him and began pinching him all over.

“Hey! No! Stop that! Ow!” he was trying to fight them off but was clearly outnumbered.

Sam laughed in the corner.

“Sam! Help me!” Cas was barely able to call out to him.

“I think I’ll stay out of this one, man,” Sam sipped his beer and continued laughing at the struggle.

He got up and grabbed the remote, turned on the Firestick and flicked through the menus. He found The Fellowship and hit play. As soon as Galadriel started to talk, Charlie stopped pinching Cas and fell back in her seat next to him, eyes never leaving the dark screen. Dean relented, and pulled Cas back into him. The three of them melted into the couch, Charlie’s munching of the popcorn Dean made was all that could be heard. Dean looked down at Cas and Charlie, both entranced by the screen, then Sam with one leg up on the chair, bag of chips in his lap, turning the volume up; this was it, where he really wanted to be.

He kissed Cas on the top of his head and put his chin on top.

Yeah, this was it.


End file.
